


Rain

by WintersLoneWolf



Series: Snippets of Different Lives [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf
Summary: Obi-Wan exposes a young Anakin to rain.





	Rain

It was slightly humoring to watch the young boy who grew up on a desert planet be exposed to something as foreign as rain. The way that Anakin would flinch as the cold water droplets landed on him and proceeded to run down his face made it look like he’d been crying. Obi-Wan was content to observe from the safety of an awning as Anakin held his hands out to the crying skies. 

“Why is it so cold?” Anakin questioned quietly. 

Obi-Wan gently laughed at the boy’s curious question, neglecting to answer. Anakin seemed to accept the silence from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
